OC Story High School
by RandomGhostie
Summary: Alot of Drama can happen in one town, especially when someone new moves there... OC Story. New Description.
1. Walking to School

**Hey everyone, its Jess here. **

**This is an OC Story, so any OC's are allowed. Please review this, and tell me your OC.**

**Please say about your OC: Name, Age, Personality, Likes, Dislikes, Crush (Not Craig sorry XD), What they look like eg hair colour, eye colour ect and anything else you want to add.**

**Thanks =)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Jess! Get up! It's time for you first day at your new school!" I slowly opened my eyes, swinging my legs out the bed to touch the floor, getting up slowly and walking over to my wardrobe where my clothes which I had picked out the night before were hanging up. I grabbed my makeup and clothes and walking into the bathroom locking the door and then I started to get changed.

I wore what I usually wear, tight black skinny jeans, green converse shoes, a normal black tight top and then my hoodie. My hoodie was my favourite piece of clothing, I wore different one's every day but the one I chose today had to be my favourite, it was dark red and black checked. I grabbed my brush and brushed my straight hair into the normal style, putting my side fringe over my eye then spraying it using a lot of hair spray. I grabbed my eyeliner and put loads on and then used my mascara. I walked out the bathroom grabbing my Fall Out Boy bag, putting my sketch pads, phone and books I had gotten in there. I grabbed my head phones and put them around my neck, putting my iPod in my hoodie pocket and then walking down the stairs grabbing a toasted waffle and quickly eating it.

"See ya mom, I know the way to school" I quickly yelled smiling to her and then walking out the door as she said bye and good luck to me. I knew I would need it.

I turned my headphones on and walked to school on my own looking to the ground and sighing. As I walked, I saw a few boys walking together and a few girls. They didn't notice me, but I took my headphone off to hear what they were saying. It wasn't interesting, just gossip which I would usually find interesting but since I didn't know the people they were on about I found it rather boring. After a few more minutes I felt a tap on the shoulder.

I quickly turned around seeing a boy in a blue hat and coat with a 'not bothered' look pasted across his face. He has a side fringe, like mine but black.

"You're the new girl right?" He asked in his cute nasal voice, walking next to me.

"Yep, how do you know?" I said turning my iPod off and looking back to the pavement.

"I overheard the teachers on about it, I saw you and thought I hadn't seen a girl like that here before so I thought I would come up and say hey" He smiled slightly and then looked forward jamming his hands into his pockets.

"I'm Craig by the way" He turned to me and smiled a little wider, I couldn't help but smiled back.

"I'm Jess, please to meet you I guess" I said laughing slightly and then looking forward.

"You're in my class Jess, there's a seat next to me if you wanna sit there"

"Sure, at least I know someone" I said, he smiled and then looked forward. Maybe the first day at school would be a good one...


	2. It's Lucy!

**OC places are still open, just review with your OC with the Name, Age, Personality, Likes, Dislikes, Crush (Not Craig sorry XD), What they look like eg hair colour, eye colour ect and anything else you want to add. **

**Please Review 8D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked into the class room and looked around, seeing many people and different things happening within the small room. There were some random girls who were bitching about other people, some boys studying, some messing about and others just talking. I looked around seeing a girl shouting at a fat boy. He was shouting back and another boy in the green hat was also shouting at the fat kid. I smirked and then looked to Craig, who was watching them fighting. He smiled to me and we both walked over.

"I hate you why are we even twins?!?! Why can't I just be an only child!" The girl screamed hitting the fat boy and then kicking him a few times. The boy in the green hat rolled his eyes and then joined in beating up the fat boy. I decided to find out what was happening so I pulled the girl of the fat boy and held her back. She screamed and tried to kick the fat boy then gave up after a few minutes.

"Woa Hayley calm down, come on just leave the fat fuck alone" I turned to Craig who had pulled off the boy in the green hat and was not holding him back. The girl looked to Craig and then Kyle, and then looked away.

"Don't worry Hayley, everyone hate's him" The boy in the green hat said and she immediately looked up and smiled, blushing. I smirked and let her go turning to the door where a girl walked in talking to a boy who had brown hair, like mine.

This girl looked familiar for some reason, she had black hair style so she had side bangs which were green, the same colour as my neon streaks. Her clothes were purple and black, two of my favourite colours and some blue skinny jeans. She looked at me and walked over smiling slightly.

"Hey, you look familiar" She said tilting her head slightly. I nodded and then folded my arms trying to remember who this girl was.

"What's your name?" I asked, hoping this would give me a clue to who she was. She sighed a little and then stood in the same position as me.

"Lucy, Lucy Montgomery" She said, and I suddenly remembered who she was. I smiled and then stood up straight.

"Your my friend of YouTube! Your name on there is KootieBomb, It's Jess, aka dogzcalledlibby" I said and she suddenly smiled and hugged me. I couldn't help but laugh when people gave us some weird looks. She started to go into a hyper mode and started talking so fast I couldn't understand what she was saying. I began to laugh and she also laughed.

"I didn't know you were moving here!" She shouted, getting the attention of all the class for a second, but only a second.

"Well here I am" I said laughing and then following her to her seat. The girl I had held back before followed, and so did Craig. Lucy told me to sit down between her and Craig since I knew who he was. The other girl just laughed when Lucy began to tell me all about this town.

"Before Lucy goes into a none stop talking mode, I'm Hayley" The girl said, I turned to her and smiled. She had the same type of hair as me but with a green hat, and a Mickey Mouse sort of shape on her top.

"Awesome top" I said smiling, and then turning back to Lucy trying to listen to what she was saying.

"Now there's another English person in our class!" She said as a boy with blond hair walked past and looked over. I turned to him and he smiled a little and walked over.

"What do you mean Lucy?" He said, smirking at her bubbly-ness. She pointed at me and started going on about how I was from England too and just moved here. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice to meet you, I'm John" He said putting his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand and then leaned back in my chair sitting crossed legged in it.

"I'm Jess, please to meet you" I calmly said. He nodded and then walked off to a boy in a blue poof ball hat and started to talk to him.

Then, the teacher came in. He introduced me and then told everyone to be nice to me, while Lucy still whispered some other stuff about the town to me. The boy with brown hair was just sniggering and staring at Lucy. He looked like he was in love with her or something. I smirked myself and then turned to the front getting out my book and pencil case, full of pens, pencils, rubbers, and sharpie pens I used to draw on my hand for the rest of the lesson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review 8D**

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**John- dnny**


	3. Lunch Time can have Drama

**OC places are still open, just review with your OC with the Name, Age, Personality, Likes, Dislikes, Crush (Not Craig sorry XD), What they look like eg hair colour, eye colour ect and anything else you want to add. **

**Please Review 8D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lunch Time.

After all the classes I had on the morning, it was time for lunch. I walked out of class with Craig laughing about some lame joke he had made. I always loved a boy who could make me laugh; I smiled to myself and then felt two hands on my shoulders and then a sudden weight on my back. I nearly fell forward and when I tried to turn around I saw Lucy on my back laughing.

"Hey Lunch Time!" She shouted jumping off my back and then walking next to me. I began to laugh myself. I then saw the brown haired boy again, walking next to Lucy.

"Lucy, you forgot your pencil case" He said smiling to her. She giggled and then took it, her hand touching his which made a reddish colour appear on both their faces.

"Thanks Clyde" Lucy shyly said then turning to me. I smirked and then looked forward getting a punch on the arm form Lucy. I laughed and then punched back looking at her, she was redder in the face and glaring slightly. She obviously had a thing for the brown haired boy, and the boy had a thing for her. How could they not notice it I thought.

"Jess, this is Clyde by the way" Lucy said as we walked outside.

"Nice to meet you Clyde" I said looking to him and smiling. He seemed nice, I knew that if they didn't get together then I would have to make them. We walked over to where some other kids were. I smiled to them and they smiled back.

"Guys this is Jess" Lucy announced sitting down. I also sat down, first I saw this girl with golden hair. She had blue eyes which stood out, she was wearing some clothes like mine and she was talking to a boy with a parker on. She turned to me and tilted her head slightly.

"I'm Lulu, and this is Kenny" She said smiling. The boy in the parker, Kenny, turned to me and wolf whistled. I began to laugh but I got a glare from Lulu for some reason, she must like him or something. I turned to the next girl avoiding the evil look.

"I'm Sandy please to meet ya" She said leaning against the boy with the poof ball hat. She was giggling as he whispered things in her ear. She nodded and then looked back to me. This girl has black hair and was wearing a lot on neon things.

"Wendy is a bitch, I'll throw a pie at her!" She shouted laughing like a little girl straight after. The boy also laughed and then turned to me.

"I'm Stan please to meet you" He said and I nodded. Then I turned to the final new girl. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was drinking some coffee and smiled to me.

"I'm Amber" She said grabbing her lunch and then sipping her coffee again. I laughed and then continued to talk to Craig about what we were on about before. I looked to Lucy who had her eyebrows raised and was giggling. I frowned and then flipped her off, getting a laugh from some of the others.

"What you giggling at Lucy?" I asked, just getting a giggle in response. I knew just what to do.

"Giggling at Clyde?" I asked, smirking as Lucy stopped giggling and her face turned a bright red. I heard Craig laugh, I smiled to myself and then looked at Clyde who had the same colour fresh on his cheeks.

After a while another girl came up to us holding hands with the boy with the green hat. She was wearing Punk Rock clothes, which I loved. She was smiling at the boy and then turned to me frowning.

"Who is that?" She asked, not sounding happy that I was there. I heard someone sigh and as I turned around I saw Hayley get up glaring at the girl.

"Her name is Jess, she is awesome and just moved here Ivy" Hayley didn't seem happy about the girl Ivy and that boy she obviously liked holding hands. They were glaring for a while, the silence took over and then the boy tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'm Kyle by the way" He said smiling; I smiled back and then looked to Hayley and Ivy who were fighting over him. I frowned and then got up grabbing my bag

"I'm gonna go in, anyone wanna come?" I asked, Craig jumped up grabbing his bag and smiled at me as if he was saying 'I will'. Amber also got up and then smiled to me.

"I need more coffee, I'll come" She said walking on the right on me and Craig walking on the left.

"So... Amber tell me about all the people here like the drama" Amber laughed and then went to buy a coffee, she came back sipping it and then sat down on a table. I also sat down and Craig sat next to me also listening.

"Well, I'll start with Hayley and Ivy. They hate each other because Hayley loves Kyle but Ivy asked him out just to get Hayley back for telling Token, who she loves, that she has a crush on him. Kyle is clueless and now Hayley and Ivy hate each other." I frowned and then got out a notebook writing this down so I could remember.

"Then there's Lucy. She loves Clyde and Clyde loves her but they don't know it. Sandy and Stan are going out and are happy. Lulu likes Kenny a lot and is jealous of anyone who he likes. She will be a bitch to them so just be friends with Kenny and stuff. Don't get too close. There's some people you haven't met yet. You'll see them tonight, if you wanna come to the park with us?" I smiled and then put the notebook into my bag.

"I'd love to come" I said laughing slightly and then getting up.

"Jess. I think were gonna be best friends" Amber smiled and then walked next to me. I smiled and then nodded.

"Yeh we are..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review 8D**

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**John- dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Please Review 8D**


	4. After School Short Chapter

**OC places are still open, just review with your OC with the Name, Age, Personality, Likes, Dislikes, Crush (Not Craig sorry XD), What they look like eg hair colour, eye colour ect and anything else you want to add. **

**Please Review 8D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After School. I was walking with Lucy to the park where all of the others hung out. We were half way there when she started asking me about Craig.

"So... You've made an impression on Craig" Lucy said, smirking and looking at the birds as they flew past.

"I have?" I didn't know what she meant, he wanted to look out for me and he seemed friendly. I didn't know if he was like this to others. Lucy giggled and then turned to me.

"Yes Jess, he won't stop following you. He went with Clyde and Token to the park today because they told him he had to. Otherwise he would be here with us right now" I laughed a little at this.

"Oh yeh and your only with me because Clyde ran off before you could find him" I looked to her and saw the redness in her cheeks. She glared at me, then giggled again looking down. I sighed and then saw a big group of people not far away. I walked a little faster getting there just before Lucy. They all said hi to me, and I saw some new faces. First of all was a boy. He looked a little scruffy and depressed. I tilted my head, not sure of what to make of this boy.

"Jess, that's Matty" Lucy said catching the attention of the boy. He looked to me and grunted in acknowledgment. I smirked a little and decided not to talk to him until he talked to me. Then there was another girl.

She had short brown hair with a little bit of blond in it, she had a t-shirt with a rock bands name on it. She turned to me and smiled.

"My names Lucky. Please to meet you Jess" She said. I smiled back and nodded. She seemed nice but I could sense she makes a few mistakes in life. Then another girl looked to me. She has red and violet hair in pigtails. She was eating a lollypop and handed me one. I laughed and opened it putting it in my mouth.

"Thanks" I said smiling, she nodded.

"I'm Vivi, please to meet ya" She was leaning against a boy I hadn't seen before, he was in army clothes and looked like he had been in the army. He nodded to me and then looked to the girl Vivi and started to talk to her.

"Oh and that's Blade" Vivi said smiling to me. I nodded and then sat down listening to the convocations in the group. Amber talked to me the most, Lucy was talking to Ivy about her and Kyle, to Hayley's dismay. After a few minutes Craig, Clyde and this other boy I assumed was Token appeared with a bottle. They smirked and sat down, Craig sitting near me, and grabbed the groups attention

"Guys! Let's play Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle!" Clyde shouted, everyone agreeing straight away. I knew this was going to be a event filled night...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review 8D**

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**John- dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Please Review 8D**


	5. Truth Or Dare

**OC places are still open, just review with your OC with the Name, Age, Personality, Likes, Dislikes, Crush (Not Craig sorry XD), What they look like eg hair colour, eye colour ect and anything else you want to add. **

**Please Review 8D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Truth or Dare. It can be the greatest game in the world, but at the same time, the worst. I had many experiences with this game, I joined in some times but never did something I didn't want to do. I wanted to join in this time.

All of us sat in a circle, laughing and joking hoping the dare's weren't going to be too extreme and the truths wouldn't ruin our lives. I sat between Lucy and Amber while Clyde got everything ready for the game. I smiled to them all and wondered what would happen.

"Ok I'll go first, Lucy truth or dare?" Clyde asked as the attention was drawn to Lucy. She smiled and then giggled slightly.

"Dare duh..." She said rolling her eyes and waiting for Clyde's dare. Clyde's face went to a thinking mode and others whispered things to him.

"Go jump in Stark's Pond with your clothes on" Clyde said smirking slightly. Lucy gulped and then sighed nodding. I didn't think she would do it, but she did. She jumped in the freezing cold water and then got out shaking and glaring at Clyde. I couldn't help but laugh when she came over and sat down on Clyde lap, causing him to blush and have his clothes soaked.

"Hey everyone, what did I miss?" I turned around and there was a boy standing there, a girl running after him and laughing with the fat boy from before chasing her. I looked back to the boy. He was tall and had black hair falling from his face. He turned to me and smirked sitting down next to me.

"Well hello there" He said with a perverted smile on his face. I smirked and then turned to Lucy, who rolled her eyes.

"Joey, that's Jess don't perv on her" She sternly said, him nodding and then standing up and sitting next to Hayley. The girl then ran over shouting something about the fat boy and another boy? I began to laugh and then she sat down next to me and smiled.

"I'm Jamie please to meet you by the way CARTMAN LOVES BUTTERS" She screamed, causing me to hold my hands over my ears. Hayley went into a laughing fit lying on the floor as the fat boy came over shouting at Jamie.

"... Ok then.. I'm Jess by the way" I calmly said, while Jamie started to tease the fat kid, I think he is called Cartman, about another boy. I turned to the others, who were ignoring them as if it was an everyday thing. Lucy screamed, making everyone turn to her and she giggled standing up.

"Right, Kyle truth of dare?" I turned to Kyle, he smiled and then moved a little forward.

"Dare" He said, I knew what to say. I jumped up and pointed at Kyle smirking slightly.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS HAYLEY" I screamed, making Hayley's eyes widen and she blushed. I smirked and then folded my arms, as Kyle stood up and glared a little.

"I have a girlfriend..." He started, this time Jamie interrupting him.

"DON'T CARE. KISS HER." She shouted also pointing like me. Ivy stood up and glared at us both.

"No way! He's MY boyfriend!" She said looking not too upset, she looked calm like it was a act. I began to smirk and then shook my head. Jamie jumped in again jumping forward and running around Ivy in a mocking way making most of us laugh.

"WE DONT CARE YOU LOSE KYLE KISSES HAYLEY" She repeated over and over running around Ivy making me start to laugh uncontrollably. Joey then stood up pulled Ivy away.

"Don't worry, you can come with me" He said perversely making her push him away.

"Ew, no way" She said sitting down and looking away. I felt a little bad for her, but Hayley obviously liked Kyle more than her so I hoped Ivy would get with Token or something. Kyle smiled a little, looking happy because of the dare. Jamie pulled Kyle forward and I pulled Hayley up, and we pushed them together making him kiss. A sloppy kiss, but still a kiss. Hayley pulled away after a few seconds blushing bright red and then looking down. Kyle smiled a little then sat back down next to Ivy.

Lulu then got up, walking over to me and smiling.

"I have an idea" She said, whispering something very funny in my ear, causing me to laugh once again and then nod. We started to work out what was happening with our plan and we started to write down names on a piece of paper, joining up the boys names to the girls making pairs, while the game of truth or dare continued. Once we had done, I put the paper in my pocket and we went back to the game, talking about random things.

"I'm bored of this game, let's go to a night club or something to see some more hot girls" Joey said, after a few more minutes. I smirked as Kenny agreed making Lulu roll her eyes.

"Or we can just do something else which we can all enjoy" Lucy said smiling to Clyde and then the others.

"GANG BANG" Me and Joey shouted at the same time, laughing at the reaction from the others. I high fived Joey and then Lucy glared to us, making us silent.

"God I thought we only had Joey as a pervert but now Jess has turned out to be one great... Anyway shall we go to the cinema? See the new Harry Potter film?" She asked smiling again.

"Does he show his magic wand in this one?" I asked, causing Joey to laugh along with some of the others. Lucy just rolled her eyes and then got up pulling Clyde up with her.

"Jess, you're going to fit in here" She said laughing herself, as we all set off to the cinema.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review 8D**

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**John- dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**Please Review 8D**


	6. Birthday

**I might add some more OC's but for now I won't.**

**And it was my birthday on the 18****th**** and I wanted to put this on then but I forgot and didn't finish it. **

**Please Review 8D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me, Lucy, Amber and Lulu were all sitting at lunch under the tree we would always sit under. Today was my birthday, and they had all given me presents and were trying to get me to open them. I just laughed and then looked up to see some more people running over and sitting down with us. It was Hayley, Sandy, Stan, Craig and Joey. They all said happy birthday and started asking me about what I was going to do.

"Jess! You HAVE to have a party or something!" Lucy shouted going a little hyper at the thought. I just laughed and then shook my head.

"I'm too lazy" I replied leaning against the tree. Craig moved next to me and then passed me a present.

"Thanks dude" I replied putting it with the others, just as Clyde and Tweek came over sitting with us.

"Hey Clyde" Lucy shyly said looking to him and smiling, he sat next to her and I smirked again making her shoot me a glare. I was use to this now, and I had only been here for a week. Tweek sat next to Amber sharing his coffee with her, they looked so cute together but she was oblivious to his strong feelings towards her.

"Just invite some of us round then, it won't be a party just loads of us going round yours and talking and shit" Lulu said looking around, obviously looking for Kenny. I nodded and then told everyone to come, well the people I wanted.

That night, they all came round and we all sat in the big living room and put on scary movie 4. All twenty two of us managed to fit in. I wondered why I had such a big friendship group. Luckily my mom and dad were out so we could say whatever we wanted. After the movie we all sat in a circle and just talked about random things.

"Doesn't sex hurt the first time you have it?" Sandy said, making Stan laugh. She frowned and then ended up laughing herself.

"For the girl it does" Stan simply answered putting his arms around Sandy. She giggled and then raised an eyebrow.

"But that's not fair!"She shouted, acting like a child. Stan laughed again and then hugged her tightly. I looked around the room and saw Joey snigger.

"Hey Sandy..." He started, she looked to him and I started to drink the apple juice I had in my hand.

"It would hurt the guy if the girl went so tight the boys dick got stuck" I spat out my drink, all over Clyde, and started laughing hysterically. I was nearly in tears of laughter; Joey just smirked and then turned to the others who were smirking but still acting as if they were disgusted. The night went like this, near the end people started to go only leaving five of us.

Me, Craig, Lucy, Clyde and Joey.

"So Joey, who's the new crush this week?" Lucy asked leaning against Clyde slightly. Joey smirked and then lent against the chair.

"Well..." He started, frowning a little as he looked to see Clyde put his arm around Lucy as if they were a couple.

"Doesn't matter..." He muttered looking down, messing with the laces on his shoes. Lucy didn't notice Joey acting a little weird, she was too caught up in what Clyde was saying. I rolled my eyes then stood up.

"Well it's getting late, you guys better go..." I said, trying not to offend them. Joey jumped up and grabbed his coat, saying bye to us all and then leaving quickly. Clyde and Craig both got up and then said bye as well, leaving a few minutes after Joey. Lucy was staying over for a sleepover so we went to my room to set up the bed on the floor. Once it was set up, I decided to ask about Joey.

"Erm... Lucy. Did you notice Joey was acting a little weird near the end, before he left" Lucy looked to me with a confused face.

"He was? He can be like that some time's" She answered sitting down on the air bed. It was obvious that he was, I think even Clyde noticed and she didn't. From what Joey had told me, thye were like best friends so why didn't she notice?

"Too busy with Clyde I'm guessing" I said closing the bedroom door and then grabs some pj's to wear. She tried to trip me up as I walked past but I jumped up laughing. She sighed loudly and then fell back so she was lying sprawled out on the air bed.

"I have to be less obvious about that..." She muttered putting a pillow over her face and screaming into it.

"You do" I said laughing, getting a pillow thrown at my face in response. She sighed and then I remembered I had a few questions to ask about the friendship group.

"Lucy I have some questions to ask you about the group..." I said grabbing my notebook and opening it to the question page. Lucy sat up and sighed.

"Ok, what's the questions Jess?" She didn't seem bothered about it, which was kind of good.

"Well, I saw Lucky talking to some boy who doesn't hang around with us, he had a shovel but that's all I can remember. Who is he?"

"Oh, that's Mole. He's from France and he likes Lucky a lot, she is the only person he doesn't swear at and he is never mean to her. We all think they're going out but she insists there just friends." Lucy smirked and then grabbed some of the sweets she brought with her and opening the packet. I asked a few more questions, finding out a lot about the friend ship group.

There was a lot of drama in this town.

"So Ivy and Hayley are cousins? And they hate each other I'm guessing" I said stuffing a chocolate bar into my mouth. Lucy nodded and then jumped up pointing at my singstar game. I nodded and we got it set up and put on some songs.

We sung Somebody Told Me by The Killers and I got over 1000 points on it. Once we had finished Lucy turned to me with a shocked look on her face.

"Jess, you're a great singer!" She said, making me laugh.

"So are you Lucy, we should so start a band" I said, she nodded and that night we got started on lyrics to songs, posters and who we wanted in the band.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review 8D**

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**John- dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**Please Review 8D**


	7. Join the Band!

**I might add some more OC's but for now I won't.**

**I hope you like the story so far, if you have any idea's then please send a message and I might use them 8D**

**Please Review 8D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amber ran up to me smiling her head off, she seemed a little hyper and extremely happy.

"Jess! Jess! Guess what!" She shouted catching the attention on Lucky who was listening to her iPod. We both looked at Amber waiting for her to tell us. After a minute of silence, Lucky sighed and then put her iPod in her pocket.

"What Amber?" She asked making Amber squeal.

"Tweek asked me out!" She shouted once again, I smiled and when I looked to Lucky, she seemed just as hyper as Amber.

"OMG Finally! What did you say girl?!" Lucky asked, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What do you think?! I said Yes!" They both squealed loudly and Lucky jumped up hugging Amber.

"Congratulations girl!" She shouted as Amber started to tell her what happened. I turned around and saw Vivi walking over to me, laughing.

"Hey Vivi" I shouted over the squealing waving to her. She ran over and sat next to me.

"Hey! What's with all the squealing?" She said turning to Amber and Lucky, who didn't even notice she had arrived.

"Tweek asked Amber out" I said. Vivi frowned and then looked to Amber for a minute, and then back to me. She seemed upset.

"Oh good for her" She said in an unhappy voice, I wondered why she was so upset. She then smiled and shrugged smiling to Amber.

"Hey Amber, you and Tweek? Cute couple" She happily said, she jumped up giving Amber a hug and then stepped back looking around. I saw Hayley walk over and high five me.

"Oh Yeh! Ivy and Kyle broke up" She said jumping up and down. I couldn't help but laugh, everyone was happy for some reason today. Me and Hayley walked inside the building and went to the notice board looking to see if anyone had signed up for me and Lucy's Band.

A few people had, Craig, this guy called Kevin, Lulu and Stan. Hayley smiled and we started walking to the music room, going in to see 6 people there, including Lucy and some other dude she was talking too. He had messy brown hair and he seemed care-free and I walked in closing the door and he jumped forward.

"I'm John, please you meet you Jess I think it is" He said then jumping back and standing next to Lucy. I tilted my head and then turned to the others.

"Ok everyone, tell me what you want to do in the band and I'll tell you what we have available." I pointed to Lucy at first.

"Well I thought of it with you so I'm sooo gonna be the base guitar girl!" She laughed and then sat on the side. I nodded and then wrote down that, then pointed to Craig.

"Well I could be a guitarist and I could sing any boy parts" He said smiling to me with his guitar next to him. I nodded again and wrote that down, Kevin wanted to be the drummer so I wrote that down and Lulu wanted to be backing singer and play the keyboard. Finally there was John.

"I want to be the manager of this band, do all the designs, merchandise, videos, filming anything technical and manage the band" He said walking over to me and looking at the list. I sighed and thought to myself, why not.

"Fine, don't fuck it up though" I said without thinking. He frowned to me and then took the paper out my hand as I went and sat down next to Lucy. He started going on about when the band would practice and stuff likes that. I didn't listen but Lucy made notes, luckily.

"So we will play song's Jess can sing and make them sound better! Got that?" He said sternly, obviously enjoying himself. I looked around the room and no one looked like they were listening. I smirked and then went back to writing some lyrics I started.

"I'm going to go, you lot practice and I will be back later." He said, grabbing his bag and walking out closing the door behind him.

We all looked to one another and laughed to ourselves. Lulu sighed and then set up her keyboard sitting on a seat and smirking.

"I am ready!" She shouted, then trying to get everyone else to get ready to practice.

"Shall we sing La La Land by Demi Lovato?" I asked, most people agreeing as I passed out the music notes. They all started practicing to play it on their own while I sat at the side watching them. I already knew this song so I didn't really want to practice. Once they were done, John came back in.

"Ok do the song you have been practicing" he said sitting down on a chair as we all got ready to play.

We all played, a few little mistakes made but it was our first full run through. At the end John clapped and then nodded.

"Well done, that was good. Keep practicing and you will do great, I got to go I've got this date with this girl with massive boobs! Later" He ran out making me and Lucy laugh at what he said.

After practice on the night, me and Craig walked back together. At first, it was silent.

"So... It's cold isn't it?" I said, Craig turned to me and then took his coat off putting it around my shoulders and smiling to me,

"Better?" He said, looking cold himself but you could see his toned body through his t-shirt. I couldn't help but stare at first but then I looked to his face, feeling an warmth on my own but ignoring it.

"Yeh thanks Craig" I said leaning against him as we walked. We eventually got to my house, I gave him back his jacket and smiled to him, giving him a hug. He waved to me and walked off. I had the urge to watch him as he went off. I closed the door and ran to my room going on msn and talking to everyone on there.

_Sandy (L) Stan 3 says:  
Hey Jesssssss! _

_(8)Jessicaaaarr(8) says:  
Hey xD_

_Sandy (L) Stan 3 says:  
Me and Stan are going on a date, and Tweek and Amber are coming. So are Lucy and Clyde_

_(8)Jessicaaaarr(8) says:  
Lucy and Clyde? Thank god there together lol_

_Sandy (L) Stan 3 says:  
I know! Wanna come? Hayley and Kyle are coming I think, you just need to find someone to come with. We're going to the cinema tomorrow at 8pm._

_(8)Jessicaaaarr(8) says:  
Sure! But who to ask..._

_Sandy (L) Stan 3 says:  
Ask Craig, he might want to go with you even if it's just as friends ;)_

_(8)Jessicaaaarr(8) says:  
=P lol ok then _

_Sandy (L) Stan 3 says:  
Awesome!! I'm going now, see you tomorrow!_

_(8)Jessicaaaarr(8) says:_

_Ok then, see ya tomorrow Sandy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review 8D**

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou **

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**John- dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


	8. The Cinema

**Sorry for taking forever to update, I just came back from my holiday so I was away and shit lol. **

**Thanks for reading the story so far 8D**

**I had an idea to make little one shots from this story with all the characters and their crush. I don't know whether to so tell me what you think.**

**Note: I'm not accepting any more OC's, sorry. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I grabbed my skateboard and skated along the road chewing my bubble gum and swerving around people. I looked to everyone chatting and even saw Lucy and Clyde walking together hand in hand. I smirked to myself and kept going looking for someone to talk to. Eventually, I saw Craig and skated up to him.

"Hey Dude, you doing anything tonight?" I asked skating a little slower. I looked to his face, he looked confused and his face looked a little red.

"Nah, why?"

"Well, bunch of us are going to the cinema, and I kinda don't wanna be alone while the others make out so I thought I'd ask you to come and sit with me near the back so we can throw popcorn at the others." Craig's face seemed to be redder than before, he nodded.

"Ok, what time?"

"Six I think, just go to the cinema then" We began to talk about what we were gonna do to piss off the happy couples. By the time we got to school, we had many idea's in our heads.

-----

"JESS DO YOU HAVE ANY EYELINER?!" Sandy shouted from my bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sandy, I wear eyeliner in many different colours like every day. What do you think?" I began to laugh, and so did the others. They had decided to come over to mine to get ready and have some beforehand talk about what they were gonna try and 'accomplish' by the end of the night.

"Well I want to have kissed Clyde by the end of the night" Lucy said sighing happily then putting some eye shadow on. Sandy nodded and then grabbed her coat and put it on.

"I want to be able to like... just have a good night to be honest" I smirked thinking about me and Craig's plan, maybe I wouldn't ruin Sandy's night just the others.

"Well I want to be able to get Tweek to be calm for at least a few minutes, and to peck him on the cheek" Amber said sipping her coffee.

"Well I don't give a fudge" Hayley said crossing her arms and pouting. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I agree with Hayley" I said smirking, grabbing the attention of the others.

"It's a date, you two mustn't be use to it" Lucy said as I grabbed my converse and pulled them on trying to tie them up and stuff.

"First of all, it isn't a date, we're going as friends and secondly I have been on other dates you know but I don't think of accomplishing things." They all looked to me and then went back to what they were doing.

"Well we better go come on you lot!" Sandy said jumping to her feet, I got up as well and we both started pulling Lucy away from her eye shadow.

"You're stopping at mine tonight so come on!" I shouted pulling Hayley up. After another five minutes of this we got out the house and started walking to the cinema.

"So when did you and Clyde become a thing Lucy?" I asked. I didn't know how yet, so I wanted to find out.

"Well... He just kinda asked me out, the normal kind of thing" She said, smiling to herself. I didn't think this was the whole thing but before I could ask she had ran ahead and then when I looked up I saw we were near the cinema and Lucy had ran to hug Clyde. I smirked to myself and then walked up to the others.

"Hey everyone" I shouted, them all turning to the rest of us walking up to them. I stood next to Craig and high fived them all. Craig seemed to smell different than usual; he must have used some body spray or something. I looked to the others who were all talking to their 'date' so I thought I may as well just talk to Craig.

"You smell nice, you put on body spray?" He smiled and I could detect a hint of red in his cheeks, he seemed to have that a lot when I was around.

"Yeh, you like?" He seemed nervous, everyone had started to go inside so we followed behind them all while they talked about each other and kissed and shit like that.

"It smells awesome" I laughed taking some money out to pay for some food.

"Good, I'll pay for your food its fine" He said ordering the food and then passing mean it.

"Well I would object but free food is free food" We both laughed and I looked to Lucy and Clyde who were talking and whispering things to each other. Hayley was freaking out and being all 'says something stupid when nervous'. Kyle was just laughing and enjoying her company, which was obviously a good thing. Sandy and Stan were kissing and going into the cinema, Amber looked a little upset.

That's when I suddenly noticed, Tweek wasn't there. I went over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You Ok Amber?" She looked to me and looked like she was going to cry.

"Shit don't cry! I'm crap at helping people when they cry" Amber looked up and smiled a little wiping her eyes and then laughing at me.

"I won't I won't don't worry. I'm just a little upset..." She sighed eating some of her popcorn and then looking to the others.

"Come sit with me and Craig, were gonna see how long it will take to piss of the others by throwing popcorn at them" I said quietly sniggering to myself. Amber nodded and then we all went into the cinema to watch the film.

-After the film at the Pizza Place-

"OMG THAT FILM ROCKED SHUT THE FUCK UP JESS" Lucy shouted, getting the attention on most the restraint. Most of us burst out laughing as she turned red and then sank down in her seat.

"Yeh right it was Crap" I said stuffing a few chips in my mouth chewing them fast. I looked around the table and most of them were laughing and agreeing with me. Lucy pouted and then carried on eating her food. I looked to Amber and she smirked to herself.

"Well guess what guys!" She shouted standing up and raising a glass. Everyone looked to her as we waited for whatever she was going to tell us.

"I have tickets to the next Fall Out Boy concert for us all!" I jumped up hugging Amber and stealing the ticket she had in her hand.

"Hell Yeh!" I screamed falling back and ending up in Craig's lap. Clyde wolf whistled and in result he was flipped off by me and Craig. I got off Craig's lap and said sorry then going back to my food. When I looked back to Craig I saw his face was red and his eyes were on me. I didn't know why.

"OMG NO" I heard quickly turning to look at Amber, she looked like she was going to cry but instead, she jumped up storming over to a table. I followed quickly with Lucy getting to the table and seeing two people eating dinner together as if it were a date.

"Vivi and Tweek?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**John- dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


	9. Oh Shit

**Here's the part most of you have been waiting for.**

**By the way, Tell me what couples in this you wanna have more of or what to happen soon or with drama. **

**Note: I'm not accepting any more OC's, sorry. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------**

"W-what are you doing?!?!" Amber shouted, her eyes full of hidden tears. I looked Tweek and Vivi, who looked shocked.

"W-w-well Vivi AGH a-a-asked me to t-the restraint. S-s-she said i-it was important AGH" Tweek nervously said tugging on his clothes. Vivi just looked away and then sighed looking back.

"Listen; Amber..." Amber slammed her hand onto the table making Tweek and Vivi jump.

"Save it you bitch!" She shouted slapping Vivi in the face. I jumped back immediately and felt some hands pull me back. I looked to the table where we were sitting before and all of them had jumped up in shock; I then looked up to see who had pulled me back. It was Craig.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I quickly turned back to Amber and Vivi and now Vivi was standing up and yelling at Amber who looked pretty pissed off.

"For trying to steal my boyfriend! How the fuck could you do this to me?!" Amber screamed at Vivi pushing the table over glaring to Tweek who looked terrified.

"I'm not stealing your boyfriend you stupid bitch!" Vivi shouted back slapping Amber round the face. Then the cat fight of all cat fights started. All of my friends crowded around, all looking shocked as the two girls fought. In the end, the staff told us all to get out and not come back.

Great I thought to myself grabbing Amber and pulling her out as Sandy grabbed Vivi and did the same. We looked to each other with worried faces and then looked to Amber and Vivi who had scratches and cuts all over their faces and arms. Tweek then came running out and looking to Amber.

"A-Amber!" He shouted walking over slowly trying to carm her down. She just looked away and tried to get out my grasp. I turned around and saw Clyde trying to calm down Lucy and the others just watching what was happening. I get go of Amber knowing she wouldn't run off to kill Vivi.

"How could you Tweek?! How..." She said, turning around and running off crying loudly. I jumped forward and shouted her name only to feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Just leave her Jess" I turned around and saw Craig smiling to me. I nodded and then couldn't help but put my head into his chest and put my arms around him. I guessed Craig might have been a bit shocked but then he put his arms around me and put his head on top of mine sighing.

"Thanks..." I quietly said pulling back and looking down trying not to let him see the redness coving my face. I didn't know why I had this feeling and why I was blushing, but I decided to push it aside and try and think of some way to help Amber. I turned to look at the others.

Hayley, Sandy, Kyle and Stan were all talking, and Lucy and Clyde were making out. Who would have thought a cat fight would turn people on? Hu.

----

I knocked on the door, even kicking it a few times turning and looking to Lucy who was watching through the window.

"We can see you open up!" Lucy shouted banging on the window as I continued to bang on the door. I hit it one more time and a little dent appared.

"LUCY LOOK I MADE A DENT IN THE DOOR HOW COOL" I shouted pointing at it and then looking to Lucy who was pinching the bridge of her nose sighing. I heard laughing from inside and then I banged it again.

"I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING" I shouted going to bang it one more time, except this time the door opened and I fell onto the floor face first. I heard laughing coming from Lucy and from Amber. I sighed and got up brushing the snow off me and looking to Amber who was wearing her pj's.

"Amber you said you were coming shopping with us today, why didn't you let us in" Lucy said pouting and doing the usual puppy dog eyes. I flicked Amber on the head and smirked to myself.

"Yeh come on were your best friends" Amber smirked a little then looked away muttering something then sighing and looking back at us.

"Didn't feel like it..." She said looking down.

"Your still upset about Tweek? It's been a week, in school you have been avoiding us just because Tweek is there. Vivi has been hanging out with Wendy and Bebe all week because we kept asking her about what happened." Lucy said getting out some paper and giving to Amber.

"What's this?" She said, not sounding interested what so ever.

"From Tweek, he said it explains everything. We haven't read it..." Amber opened it and me and Lucy watched as her eyes scanned the paper and her facile expressions changed.

"... Read that" She said giving to me. I jumped away so Lucy couldn't see smirking, which made her hit me on the head. She went next to me and we both read the paper.

_Dear Amber,_

_Please please please please please ring or talk to me! I doubt you will do that but I hope you will read this. The only reason I went with Vivi there was because she said she had to help me with something. We went there and she was telling me that I should be hanging out with you more and hugging you and even Kissing you. But then you came over and got the wrong idea. _

_I should have come with you, but Vivi made it sound like life or death. _

_So sorry _

_From Tweek xx_

"Awwwww" I looked up seeing Lucy had made that noise. We both looked to Amber and I gave the paper back to her. She sighed and read the paper once more.

"Can you guys go... Sorry but I need to ring Tweek see ya" She said slamming the door shut on our faces. I laughed and started to walk off, Lucy running after me.

"Tweek is so sweet. He put kisses on there. I wonder if Clyde would do that to me if that happened..." Lucy started.

"Is that all you go on about. Clyde clyde clyde. You DO know he watches porn twenty four seven." I said laughing to myself. Lucy hit me on the head again and then walked ahead.

"Clyde is awesome. I wouldn't care if he did anyway. He's having a party soon, he's inviting everyone. You gonna come with Craig?" She said smirking. I shot her a glare and then put my foot out which tripped her up. She fell onto the grass and I started to laugh.

"Oops. You fell over. Not my fault" I said laughing as she got up glaring at me.

"Is that a yes?" She said smirking. I frowned and then looked down.

"No, it's not a yes. Why do you always end up bringing Craig up in convocations" I said attempting to trip her up but failing.

"Because I'm wondering when you gonna confess you really like him if you know what I mean" She said giggling to herself. I rolled my eyes and then flipped her off. God she could be annoying some times.

"Never because I don't, what even gave you that idea?"

"You went to the cinema with him, you fell in his lap and got off and he was staring at you and you kept looking at him. When Amber and Vivi started fighting he pulled you back and when Amber stormed off you hugged him putting your head in his chest. You can't tell me after all of that you haven't even thought about him in that way" I frowned and flipped her off again.

"I went with him as friends and we ruined your night which was hella fun. I fell on his lap by accident and I was looking at him cause he was staring at me and I got freaked out. He was the one who pulled me back and I hugged him cause he helped me with something and told me to leave her. So fuck off and leave it Lucy. It's none of your business anyway." She started to laugh and I kicked her once more. She just smirked and then put her hands in her pockets.

"Sure... Anyway Clyde is having the party and I think he wants sex..." She said looking at herself.

"And? Get yourself drunk and then you won't remember it" I said laughing to myself.

"But I don't know if its a good idea..."

"Well just forget about it and when it comes to it think about it. Now come on lets go to the mall" I said laughing and running off ahead.

But for some reason, I couldn't get Craig out my head...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**John- dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


	10. Who's Lucky with?

**This is just a random chapter about who the people are gonna go with to Clyde's party and stuff. **

**By the way, Tell me what couples in this you wanna have more of or what to happen soon or with drama. **

**Note: I'm not accepting any more OC's, sorry. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------**

"John shut the fuck up" I said sitting on the spinny chair as John went on about his date with Bebe. He glared to me and then grabbed his phone and started texting.

"Fuck off Jess. Just because you don't get screwed every night"

"Do I want to? The answer No I don't" I said laughing to myself getting a funny look of John. He looked at the clock and then leaned back on his chair and sighed.

"God sake when will the others show up?" John said looking at the door.

"Well I dunno. So anything we can talk about while waiting" I said looking to the door as well.

"... Jess you have to help me! I think I'm in love with Wendy I can't stop thinking about her" He quickly said looking to me. I moved back a little on my chair.

"Woa that was sudden... Well just ask her to the dance and see how it goes" I said turning to look out the window. But something out there caught my attention. It was Lucky. She was clutching a piece of paper and looking around as if she was looking for someone. I smirked and then looked to John.

"LETS GO SPY ON LUCKY" I shouted looking back out the window hoping she didn't hear you. John looked out the window as well and grinned.

"This shall be fun" He said and we both got up and ran outside to where she was hiding in the bushes. She was looking around and walking back and forth. After a few minutes she looked like she about to give up and she turned around to walk away.

"You are 'ere" I looked to where the voice was coming from to see a boy with messy brown hair, a cigarette in his mouth, a shovel in his hand and he was covered in dirt. I looked to Lucky and she turned around and ran over to the boy hugging him.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Lucky said putting her head in his chest.

_Lucky's POV:_

I couldn't believe I had that message when I first got it. I didn't think he would come back from France to see me. When I got there and saw him it was the best feeling I could have. I loved how he always smelt of mud, even though most people would hate it. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged back.

"Vell I do love you Lucky" I felt my heart skip a beat and I looked up to his brown eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Christopher" I said leaning up and kissing his lips. I don't think I could be more happier.

_Back to Jess' POV:_

I watched in shock. I didn't know Lucky had a boyfriend. Why didn't she tell us. I stood up and walked over wolf whistling with John following. She quickly turned to me, shock on her face.

"Hey Chris I didn't know you came here" I said smirking to myself. He glared to me and hugged Lucky close to him.

"Fuck off Jezz" He muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

"But your my cousin, so I don't have to" I said making both John and Lucky's eyes widen.

"What?!" They both said in union making me laugh. Christopher also smirked but still held Lucky close to him.

"Yez, zhe iz my couzin." He said nodding to me. We all began to talk and Lucky told us how she met him.

"... So then he had to leave and that was a few years ago" She said sitting on Christopher's lap. We were all sitting on the floor in a triangle shape. John moved hitting the floor to try and get out attention.

"So you two going to Clyde's party?" Lucky nodded and so did I.

"Same here, who you going with Jess?" He asked, the attention turning onto me. I sighed and looked to the ground.

"Dunno, no one probley" Lucky frowned and then looked to John.

"What about Craig?" I looked back to Lucky and got so close to shouting at her. God sake why must everyone say 'Craig'.

"... He's just my friend for god's sake!" I got up walking off and ignoring them shouting for me to come back. The bell went but instead of going inside I stayed outside sitting behind a tree so no one could see me. I sighed to myself getting out my drawing pad and started drawing random doodles. Strangely it turned into a little cartoon with a blue hat and coat. My eyes widened and then I screwed up the paper and threw it across the grass. I didn't know what was happening to me.

"Something wrong?" I turned around to see Lulu and Kenny holding hands watching me. I jumped up and flipped them off turning around and sighing.

"Fuck off I'm not in the mood to talk" I heard footsteps coming towards me then a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lulu smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged her hand off looking to where the paper was. Kenny had picked it up and was looking at it, his eye brows raised. I snatched the paper off him and then walked past them.

"Jess wait" I kept walking grabbing my bag and walking out the school gates. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I just wanted to get away from the school.

---------

"Joey I have had enough! Leave me alone!" I quickly opened my eyes rubbing them and then sitting up and looking around. I must have fallen asleep. I looked around and then remembered I went to Starks Pond and went in a bush to make sure no one found me. I looked out the bush and saw Lucy walking off and Joey watching her.

"Fine! You can fuck off you stupid bitch!" I saw Joey shout and then turn around putting his head in his hands. I slowly got up and walked over tilting my head slightly.

"What happened here?" I asked, making Joey jump a mile. He looked like he was going to cry, but he turned away and began to walk off. I just sighed and sat on a rock rubbing my head.

"Had a bad day too?" I asked, getting his attention. I heard a sigh and then he came and sat next to me.

"Yep... What happened to you?" I sighed and looked down.

"Well everyone keeps saying 'Oh go with Craig bla bla bla'... What about you?" I looked to him and he looked down.

"I told Lucy about how I heard Clyde was gonna sleep with her then dump her and she didn't believe me..." I had heard that rumour too, but I decided to forget about it. I nodded and then sighed.

"Who you going to the party with then?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm meant to be going early to help sort out the house with Token and Clyde. What about you?"

"No one... And don't you dare say ask Craig" I spat looking into the water.

"Well... Go with some of your friends like Hayley and Lucy and Lucky" I nodded, that was actually a good idea.

"Good idea..." I stood up and then nodded to Joey.

"Thanks. Everyone is going to make out creek to see who is going there and well you know why... Wanna find some people to go up with and film them?" He said smirking. I smirked as well and then nodded.

"Well that sounds like fun, I'll ring Jamie and Blade and some others. We can see if Cartman and Butters are there" I said laughing. But then out of nowhere Jamie jumped out with a evil smile on her face.

"Did someone mention Butters and Cartman making out?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**John- dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


	11. The Party

**This chapter is gonna have all the OC's POV's to see what Happens on the night of the party. So I might jump from my OC Jess' POV to say Lucy's then to Hayley's ect. I will try to use all the peoples OC's ending with my OC I think. Sorry if your part is small. **

**Thanks for reading so far, I'm updating as fast as I can for all of you so please review with future idea's even though I have a few of my own. **

**Note: I'm not accepting any more OC's, sorry. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked to Lucy, who was wearing a short mini skirt and a small top, obviously trying to grab Clyde's attention even more. I smirked as she came out putting loads of make up on. I just wore my normal clothes, and Hayley did the same. I smirked as Lucy nearly fell over on the way there. We were a little late so we were running round the block to get to the party. Lucy was the one who knocked the door, Clyde answered staring at Lucy in amazement.

"Wow Lucy... Well come in you lot" He said letting us all in. The party was just what I expected, drunk people dancing with people they would never dance with sober. Music blaring and the hour was packed with people dancing and talking and making out. This was a time I was glad to hate the taste of alcohol. We all walked in and I went to the kitchen standing against the wall waiting for someone I knew to come and talk to me. It was also very funny watching all the drunk people I knew from school.

_Hayley's POV:_

Jess ran off somewhere which I didn't see, and Lucy was walking off with Clyde which left me along.

Great.

I looked around and pushed myself through the crowd looking for a familiar green hat. Sadly after a few minutes I couldn't find him so I went outside for some air. That's when I saw the boy I was looking for. I smiled to myself and then walked over and hugged him.

"Hey Kyle" He hugged back and smiled to me. I got butterflies in my stomach just from that smile. I stood next to him leaning on him slightly.

"Hey Hayley, wanna dance?" He suddenly said grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. He started to dance, making me laugh and then I decided to join in and we both danced laughing our asses off. He then suddenly was very close to me, our noses were touching and he was staring into my eyes. In my mind, time must have slowed down because the music went slower and then all of a sudden I felt a warm sensation on my lips. That's when I realised, he was kissing me. I think my heart skipped a beat when I realised. I thought it would take longer than this, wow.

_Ivy's POV:_

"I can't fucking believe it" I muttered to myself as I watched Kyle kiss Hayley. I threw my drink on the floor and stormed into the party grabbing some beer and drinking it down in one gulp. I hit the table and then sighed putting my hand on my head.

"What's up with you Ivy?" I heard, I turned around to see Token standing there. He was a nice guy, always cared about others plus he was rich. I smiled to him and then turned back to the table full of drinks.

"Just a little pissed off" I said laughing. He walked over taking a cup and passing it to me. I smiled and took it from him. He picked up a drink himself and then held it up.

"Cheer for being pissed off" He said laughing and then hitting my cup with his own. I drunk mine down quickly then looked to the dance floor. He smiled to me and then looked to where I was looking. I felt a bit tipsy then, so I grabbed another beer and drunk it down.

"Wow your drinking fast" He said laughing to himself. I grabbed another cup drinking it down. I wanted to forget I saw that kiss so badly. I didn't even know why, I didn't like Kyle that much did I? I grabbed one more beer and then gulped it down turning to Token and giggling. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dance floor dancing with him grabbing a beer off Clyde and gulping it down. After that, it was all a blur...

_Lucy's POV:_

I saw Ivy steal Clyde's drink then gulp it down. I'm not much of a fan of alcohol, but tonight I was going to get drunk. Clyde glared at Ivy then lead me through the crowd and up the stairs. I knew where we were going, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be there. He grinned to me and lead me into his room closing the door behind him. I looked around his room, it was nice and clean. Video games in the corner and a mirror on his wall. His bed was massive.

"You look great tonight Lucy..." He whispered in my ear walking in front of me and walking forward until I was against the door. I has wore a short skirt and a small top because I knew Clyde would love it. I loved to make him happy and if doing this did, I was happy. He put his hands eather side od my head and kissed me roughly. It was something new for me, he opened his mouth and I did the same and soon his tongue was licking every craves of my mouth and my arms were around his neck. He moves down kissing my neck and sucking on it. I didn't think this would feel so good.

"Mmm baby" He muttered, his hand sneaking up my skirt. I wondered what would he do next...

_Lulu's POV:_

It was early on in the party, and Kenny was already making out with me. What could be better? I asked myself as we lay on the sofa near the music. I knew that if anything was going to happen, I would not let him have sex with me.

I knew how Kenny was; he has sex then dumps them. I wasn't going to let him do that to me whatever happened that night. I knew I wasn't going to get plastered, maybe tipsy but not plastered. His hand sneaked up my skirt and I immediately pushed him away.

"No way Kenny" I sternly said sitting up and giving him a serious look.

"What? Why not" He questioned, the look on his face said he wanted sex and he was going to try and get me to be who he did it with.

"I'm not losing my virginity to someone if I'm not sure that they love me" I said crossing my arms. He frowned and then got up, he was already drunk so I expected this.

"Fuck you then, I'll go find Bebe" He said staggering off. I couldn't help but feel upset, I decided not to stay around any longer and grabbed my bag and went to the door going outside and ringing my dad.

"He will come crawling back in the morning..." I said to myself waiting for my dad to pick me up.

_Johns POV:_

I looked and to my anger, Wendy was dancing with another guy. I felt anger build up in me but I still watched.

"For fucks sake..." I muttered to myself, seeing a hoe in the corner who didn't look so drunk. I smirked and went over.

Oh well if I couldn't have Wendy tonight I guess this girl will do I thought to myself going over and chatting her up.

_Lucky's POV:_

I giggled as Christopher whispered something in my ear nibbling it after the words were spoken. He knew I wasn't ready for sex and all that shit, and he respected that. He respected my opinion and I truly knew he loved me. I smiled and kisses him on the cheek leaning on him. He suddenly moved and pulled me up, pulling me outside. I didn't know what he was doing.

"What we doing out here?"I asked, but he put a finger on my lips and then smiled to me.

"Lucky, you are ze love of my life, be mine forever?" He asked. At first I didn't know what he meant, but then when he got down on one knee I suddenly realised what he was on about.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as he pulled out a little box and opened it reviling the most beautiful ring in the world. I couldn't find the right words. I couldn't believe he had proposed to me! I was seventeen and he was eighteen. This was one thing I didn't expect from him.

"Well?" He asked grinning.

"Fuck Yeh!" I shouted pulling him up and hugging him tightly. He hugged back and then put the ring on my finger. I couldn't stop staring at it.

"When we are old enough, we zhall get married and you zhall be my wife" He calmly said. I couldn't help but smile. But what would my family and the others say.

_Amber's POV:_

I looked to Lucky and this boy who had proposed to her. I couldn't believe Lucky had a boyfriend and we didn't know. Now they were getting married? I smirked to myself thinking about all the crazy things that happen in South Park. I walked inside and grabbed another drink sipping it. I turned around to see Vivi looking at me. I looked away and then glanced back. She was walking over to me.

"Listen. You got Tweek's note. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Amber, I thought you might be angry and I didn't think you would find out." I didn't look at her. I didn't know what to say. What do you say when something like this happens?

_Vivi's POV:_

I waited for her reaction. I thought she was going to ignore me or just shout or something. I wanted to help her for god's sake and she just threw it back in my face. She sighed and then looked at me.

"Well I am angry you didn't tell me and if you didn't do that me and Tweek would have gone on our first date already" She coldly said glaring at me. I just flipped. I know I shouldn't have but I did.

"Well I didn't fucking know that! For gods sake why can't you just forget this happened?!" I shouted turning around and walking off into the party. I quickly drunk another drink and sighed to myself. Hopefully some people were having a better time than me.

_Sandy's POV:_

I sat there, glaring at the bitch known as Wendy Testaburger. She was a little drunk, and she was flirting with my boyfriend. I decided I had enough of watching when I saw Wendy try and kiss him. So I got up went over there and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out the house. I know, not a smart thing to do but I was very very pissed off with her. I threw her in the mud and then spat on her going back into the party and closing the door so she couldn't get in. I was greeted by Stan smiling to me.

"You have an evil side?" He said, smirking.

"Hell yeh, no one tries to get MY boyfriend" I shouted grabbing his collar and kissing him.

_Matthews POV:_

I hate it when I go on holiday for a few weeks. I always miss all the drama in the town. I'd heard about Clyde's party from Lucy and when I got here, everyone seemed to be drunk. I sighed and looked to the staircase where I saw Lucy walking down, she looked flushed and her hair was a mess. I saw Clyde come down after her. As she walked past I grabbed her shoulder.

"You didn't?" I said, she gulped and then walked off with Clyde. That will come back to bit her in the ass.

_Johny's POV:_

I stood there, talking to the drunk Red who seemed to be hitting on me. I smirked as she slurred her words and then started saying about how she loved English people. I couldn't help myself. After a few minutes we ending up kissing, well making out, in the middle on the dance floor.

I knew hanging out with the college kids I knew would pay off some time...

_Jamie's POV:_

I passed Butters another drink. Whatever happened tonight, I WAS going to make Butters and Cartman kiss. I had got Butters drunk, but Cartman was just following me around like a puppy dog.

"Stupid hoe, I'm not kissing that fag" Cartman said to me, as I walked around the house randomly trying to find somewhere quiet to put them.

"I WILL" I shouted, but I was grabbed by the hand and pulled up to Cartman. I didn't know what was happening, all I knew was there was something on my lips. After a few seconds I realised it was Cartman. As he pulled away I grinned.

"Do that to Butters and I'll shag ya" I said giggling to myself. Cartman pushed me back.

"No way hoe"

"Well it was worth a try NOW GO MAKE OUT WITH BUTTERS" I shouted pointing to the drunk Butters.

_Blade's POV:_

"Fucking bitch" I muttered after pushing another drunk bitch off me. Why won't they just leave me alone. I grabbed another drink and gulped it down looking around the room. I went to the stereo and changed the song which got cheers from everyone. I grinned to myself and then went upstairs and into Clyde's mom and dad's room. Where I saw something that shocked me. Joey and some random chick were having sex.

_Joey's POV:_

I looked up and saw Blade standing there staring at us in shock.

".. GET THE FUCK OUT" I shouted grabbing my boxers and pulling them on. Blade ran out laughing his head off and I threw a lamp at him, lucky for me it missed. I grabbed my clothes and winked to the girl and got changed and ran down the stairs trying to find Blade. I saw Jess standing near the drinks and I ran over and talked to her.

"Jess have you seen Blade?!" I shouted looking around.

"That way" She said pointing.

_Jess' POV:_

I watched as Joey ran off and out the house, I was alone again. People randomly came up to me and talked for a little bit then went off. I wanted to see if Craig was here, I wondered if he was going to wear the same clothes. I looking into my cup of coke and then looked up seeing a boy walking towards me, smiling with pure white teeth. He looked very cute and hot, his hairstyle was just wow and he looked like my type of guy.

"Hey Jess" I smiled to him wondering how he knew my name.

"Hey err..." I said, he just laughed and then grabbed a drink.

"It's Craig" My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. Craig? Craig Tucker? I felt myself blush and then I looked down and then thought, what the hell am I doing? I looked up to him and smiled.

"Craig? Bloody hell you look hot" I blurted out, making him blush as well. He moved a little closer and put a hand on my cheek. I felt myself flare up again, but I kept eye contact with him.

"So do you" He softly said, I saw him get closer until our lips met. I immediately closed my eyes and kissed back putting my arms around his neck. What was I doing? He was my best friend and we were making out. Maybe he was a little drunk and I was as well?

After what seemed like a lift time he pulled away and quickly stepped back. I also moved a little away. I looked down and when I glanced up, I saw he was looking down as well.

"S-Sorry" I looked up and he was looking as his feel and shuffling them.

"N-no it's ok..." I said smiling slightly. He looked up aswell and smiled a little.

"OK EVERYBODY OUT" I heard looking to where two parents stood, they didn't look annoyed though. I quickly made my way out seeing Lucky and Amber as I went out. I ran over and Lucky told me all about how her and my cousin were gonna get married.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**Johny (changed it cause there is two Johns) - dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


	12. Girl Chat

**I'm updating fast WOO XD**

**Mostly cause I got nothing else to do *is sad***

**I'd like to thank** **Doomed-Orange-Parka for giving me the idea for this chapter. She might help me with big drama's that's gonna happen. **

**Note: I'm not accepting any more OC's, sorry. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat down with hot chocolate in my hand and passed another cup to Lulu across the room. We were all at Hayley's house, it was Sunday and the party had been two days ago. We all stayed home yesterday and today we decided to meet up and tell each other about what happened at the party. Just us girls so we could tell each other anything; it was silent, but there was always someone eho started it off and it wasn't going to be me.

"Kyle kissed me!" Hayley shouted hugging a pillow where she was sat.

"Awesome girl!" Most of us shouted laughing as she went bright red. I smirked to myself and then lent back drinking some of my hot chocolate.

"I got drunk and woke up in the arms of Token at his house... Luckily I wasn't naked" Ivy said shaking her head.

"Well Kenny tried to have sex with me and when I said no he went to find Bebe so I went home. He rung about twenty times yesterday" Lulu said sighing to herself and then coming to sit next to me and showing me the messages. I rolled my eyes and then looked to the others.

"Well you know Kenny, he loves sex. Plus he was probley drunk" Amber then sighed and sat back a little bit.

"I went home early last night, Tweek didn't show up..." Vivi looked up and then looked away slightly coughing.

"Well at least you didn't get pissed and wake up in the morning with a text of Joey saying 'Hey Baby'" Vivi grabbed a pillow and hit her head with it"

"With Joey?! Vivi! You idiot, Blade is telling everyone he walked in on Joey having sex with someone and there trying to find out who!" Lucy said, causing Vivi to scream and then turn around burying her head in the sofa.

"Well what happened with you then Lucy?" Sandy said smirking to herself. We all knew that Sandy had pulled Wendy out Clyde's house by the hair, we all saw her.

"Well me and Clyde did it... and he hasn't returned my texts or call's yet... I think he just wanted me for sex" She said wiping her eyes and then crying into her hands. Everyone but me went over and hugged her. I just got out my phone and sent a very angry text to Clyde.

"What happened with you Jess?" Lucy asked, everyone turning to me. I let out a huge sigh and looked away.

"Well... I spent most the night laughing at drunk people then I made out with Craig and I haven't talked to him since..." I said, getting 'aww's' from some of them. I threw a pillow at Lucy who has seemed to cheer up and was going on about how me and him would get together.

"WELL IM GETTING MARRIED" Lucky shouted, everyone turning to her and squealing. I began to laugh with Amber who already knew this.

"Tomorrow is school, what will everyone be saying?!" Vivi said putting her head on her hands. We all looked to each other. We didn't know what would be ahead of us...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**Johny (changed it cause there is two Johns) - dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


	13. Monday Drama

**Thanks for all the reviews 8D It's one of the things that keeps my story going**

**I'd like to thank** **Doomed-Orange-Parka once again for giving me the idea for this chapter. She WILL help me with big drama's that's gonna happen. ;D**

**Note: I'm not accepting any more OC's, sorry. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I skated to school, like normal, on the Monday. I heard loads of people talking about the party on the way there. I couldn't help but laugh at everyone asking who Joey was with. Vivi must have been shitting herself. After a while I saw Craig walking along. I decided to act as normal as possible, and skated over pulling his hat off and pulling it on my head laughing. Even when I'm on my skateboard he is a little taller than me, so when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back I was still sort of looking up at him. We ended up inches apart, and remembering what happened at the party a blush formed on my cheeks; and his. I quickly skated back pulling him hat off and throwing it to him.

"You always steal my hat" He said laughing nervously but still looking down. I couldn't help but look down as well, looking up every so often.

"Well I like it a lot" I quietly said looking around as people passed us.

"We better start walking to school" Craig said walking next to me and past me, looking back to see if I would follow. I smiled to myself and nodded jumping off my skateboard and picking it up walking next to him. After a few minutes of utter silence I felt something on my right hand, slightly grabbing it. I looked to my hand to see another hand, obviously belonging to Craig. I felt myself blush again and I looked to Craig, who was also red in the face. I gulp a little.

"Craig..." As soon as I said he name he let go shaking his head.

"I know I'm sorry, how did I think I would ever get with you, I'm Sorry" He quickly said walking ahead fast, I tilted my head and then jumped on my skateboard.

"Craig wait! For god's sake I'll talk to him later" I said to myself skating along to the school. After another minute I heard someone call my name. As I turned around I saw Vivi, who had red eyes and looked panicky.

"Jess! Joey told Token and Token has told Clyde who has told Bebe! Everyone is gonna know! OH GOD" She shouted shaking and tears running down her face. I quickly hugged her and picked up my skateboard walking with her.

"You were drunk, don't worry I'll kick anyone who bothers you about it Vivi" I said smiling to her, trying to stop her from crying. After a minute I saw Ivy, who ran up to Vivi and hugged her as well trying to comfort her. I just watched, I didn't know what to do about Craig or what to do about everything else that happened at the party.

--------

"CLYDE YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" I screamed walking fast along the corridor after the brunette who was running for his life. Behind me were Hayley, Jamie, Lucky, Lulu and Vivi. Ivy was comforting Lucy behind them. Trust me to be leading the group to beat up Clyde. A crowd started to follow us all as we cornered Clyde. I was the most pissed off, now that's a shocker, so I was the closest to him.

"You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now! How the fuck could you do that to Lucy?! YOUR BEST FRIEND" I screamed at him, Hayley coming to stand next to me.

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER VAGINATY AND THEN FUCKING LEAVE HER" After Hayley screamed Jamie came forward.

"Not cool dude." She simply said, the other two girls coming forward as we all started screaming at Clyde for what he did. In the end Craig and Token came in front of us.

"Come on guys break it up" Token said, Craig nodding in agreement. I stopped myself, but Hayley didn't.

"HE FUCKED HER AND THEN LEFT HER THAT BASTERED IS GONNA DIE!" She shouted trying to get through Craig and Token, but was held back by Kyle who started trying to carm her down. I sighed to myself and then looked at Craig and pointed at him.

"I need to talk to you later, after I sort out some more shit" I said walking around Craig and spitting on Clyde.

"Dirty scum bag" I said kicking him and then walking over to Lucy making sure she was ok. But before I knew it. I felt a punch to the face. I turned around and saw Clyde standing there. Before I had the chance to hit him back Craig had already started beating the crap out of him. Everyone, including me, cheered for Craig. Craig eventually stopped nodding to me and then walking off with Token. Bebe ran up to him hugging him and kissing him, it made me sick.

"Dirty Skank!" I should hitting Bebe in the face who was too girlish to hit back and just slapped me. I kicked and punched her as she grabbed my hair and pulled. In the end Stan and Sandy broke us up. But then another fight started but luckily it didn't involve me.

"Sandy! You bitch! You threw Wendy out the house by her hair for no reason!" Bebe screamed. John walked forward and looked to them in shock.

"You what?!" He shouted looking to Sandy.

"I DID HAVE A BLOODY GOOD REASON! SHE WAS FLIRTING AND SHIT WITH MY BOYFRIEND" She shouted looking to Wendy and glaring. She glared back and then John stepped forward.

"Well there was no reason to do that! You took him off her anyway stupid hoe" He said, Sandy stepped forward but then Stan stood in front.

"For your information I dumped Wendy months before I went out with Sandy so she didn't so I would watch your mouth" They shot each other a glare and then walked different ways. I walked off rubbing my cheek where Bebe had slapped me and then saw Lulu and Kenny quietly arguing. I sighed to myself and went over.

"I can't believe you went to shag Bebe!"

"But I didn't Babe, I love you!"

"Tell someone who cares" Lulu said glaring and then walking over to me, her eyes were red and I pulled her over and hugged her rolling my eyes and looking to Kenny. He sighed and then walked off.

"Lulu, he does love you. And he didn't get off with Bebe don't you worry. I saw Kenny when he left. He went back to Stan's place for the night. I saw Stan telling him he was drunk and shit" She looked at me then turned around seeing Kenny walk off.

"Kenny! Wait!" She ran after him and I rolled my eyes walking off to find someone to talk to about something good. That's when I saw Lucky sitting in a classroom writing something. I saw Craig and Token in there too sitting near her but I decided to just talk to them all. I went in sitting next to Lucky.

"Finally someone to talk to about something which isn't bad!" I shouted making Lucky laugh.

"Are you the only one who had a good night... Apart from me that is" I said smirking to myself and glancing quickly at Craig who looked up. Lucky smiled to me and looked to Craig as well.

"I think so, what did you like most then?" She asking going back to her writing.

"Near the end was the best, before the police came in. And I know your best bit, when he proposed" I said laughing to myself and then looking back to Craig, who was still looking in my direction. I smiled to myself and then me and Lucky started talking about the normal things. Then suddenly, Amber walked in sitting next to me, followed by Tweek who went over to the guys.

"Tweek wasn't allowed to the party, that's why he wasn't there" She said sighing a little and then smiling to Tweek.

"Well at least he just didn't go" I said waving to Tweek who waved back.

"OH did you hear? Jamie and Cartman kissed"

"NO WAY!" Everyone in the room said except Amber who just started laughing.

"Yep! I asked Jamie and she said he did but he wouldn't kiss Butters" I laughed thinking of Cartman and Butters kissing. The thought was funny, but he obviously liked Jamie so I guess that would never happen.

--------

After school I ran out flipping off Clyde and Bebe and then running over to Craig who was on his own.

"Before you say anything, why did you run off this morning?" I said crossing my arms.

"Well... I just thought... You didn't like me..." He said sighing. I smiled to myself.

"Well first of all, I do and second of all you're a good kisser" I saw Craig's eyes brighten up and then he looked to me smiling.

"Really? So you'll go out with me?" He said sounding existed and more confidant. I just nodded leaning up and kissing him once again. I heard a few wolf whistles and I quickly pulls back looking around and seeing Amber and Lucy there smirking.

"... Fuck off you two" I said bobbing my tongue out at them and then turning around fully. They just giggled and shook they're heads.

"Nope" They both said. I glared and then smirked a little.

"Fine then, come on Craig lets go" I picked my skateboard up and then grabbed Craig's hand and pulled him away walking away from them. He just smiled and pulled me close to him.

After a minute of walking and randomly talking I heard a scream. As I turned around I saw Matthew and Joey fighting.

"What could be happening now?!" I said to Craig. He shrugged and we ran over there to see what was happening...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**Johny (changed it cause there is two Johns) - dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


	14. Youth Club

**Thanks for all the reviews 8D It's one of the things that keeps my story going.**

**Sorry my TDI story is taking up alot of my time so it may take me longer to update due to the story.**

**Note: I'm not accepting any more OC's, sorry. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No way! You can fuck off!" Joey shouted punching Matthew in the face. Matthew hit Joey once again and the fighting continued, even though Vivi screamed for them to stop. I ran over to Vivi and looked to Matthew and Joey fighting.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I said looking to Vivi who was close to tears. Lucky was trying to comfort Vivi who was screaming for them to stop. I looked to Lucky and she sighed.

"Well Joey and Matthew are fighting over Vivi" She said, Vivi shaking her head. I rolled my eyes and walked into the middle pushing them apart with ease. Craig came in after me and pulled Joey back who was still trying to attack Matthew.

"You two fucking stop it! You're making poor Vivi really upset so just go different ways NOW!" I shouted, Matthew nodded and picked up his bag walking over to where Johny was and they both started off home. Joey shouted for him to come back and some mean words until Matthew was out of site. Token came in and John followed both of them grabbing Joey's arms and pulling him off. The crowd parted and then I went over to Vivi. By then Lucy, Amber and Lulu were all standing there with Lucky trying to calm down Vivi who was still crying. Lucy grabbed some tissues and gave them to Vivi who wiped her eyes.

"Come on, let's go to Tweek's Coffee Shop" I said, all of them nodding then starting to walk off. Me and Lucky stayed back walking with Craig and Mole. They were talking about some random things. Me and Lucky sighed and then looked at each other.

"So what did you see happen" I asked Lucky.

"Well, I ran up to Vivi because I saw her close to crying and then I heard Matthew and Joey shout something and then start to fight. I don't know what about though..." Lucky said looking ahead. I looked forward as well seeing Vivi, Lucy, Amber and Lulu all go into Tweek's coffee shop. We followed and all of us sat down ordering drinks and letting Vivi explain what happened.

"Well, Joey kept following me and I told him to get lost and then Matthew appeared trying to stop Joey and then the fight started..." She said sipping her Coffee while everyone else listened.

"Well tonight there's an opening to a youth club and all of us are going, you should come too Vivi." Lucy said smiling to her and sipping her drink. I wondered how Lucy could have stopped herself from crying because of that ass hole Clyde. Maybe she just thought she might see someone better than him. We all nodded to Vivi and she smiled.

"Sure" She said drinking the last of her coffee then getting up grabbing her coat.

"See you later guys" She said waving to us and then walking out and down the road. Everyone stayed silent until she was out of sight, then they all looked at each other and started to talk. Me and Lucky sat back and turned around to where Craig and Mole were and we decided to leave and go home. We left waving bye to everyone and walking home.

"Joey is a prick sometimes" Lucky said to Mole frowning a little. Mole hugged her tightly and then nodded.

"He zeemz like one" He said kissing Lucky on the forehead. She smiled and let him put his arms around her waist. I was tempted to go 'Aww' but I didn't want to get murdered. Lucky looked at me and smirked herself.

"Soo... Jess. You and Craig?" She said with a smirk on her face, I rolled my eyes and nodded as her smirk turned into a smile.

"Awesome! We have to double date!" She said grinning to me. I looked to Craig who smirked at me, I rolled my eyes again and then nodded.

"Sure whatever, you going to that youth club tonight?" Lucky nodded at me and then grabbed Mole's hand and pulled him round the corner shouting bye to me. I laughed and shouted bye walking along with Craig to my house. After a minute of silence he out his arms around my waist and I smiled to him.

"So wanna come to my house until the youth club?" He smiled to me and nodded and we walked to my house talking about the youth club we were going to that night.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! I beat you at Ping Pong!" Hayley shouted pointing at Sandy and grinning to herself. Sandy laughed and then put the ball down and walked over to Stan sitting on his lap and laughing.

"Do I look like I care?" She shouted laughing as Hayley ran over and sat in Kyle's lap. They had gotten closer since Hayley started going out with Kyle. I smiled to them and then looked back to Craig who was talking to Token and Kenny about how school sucked ass. Lucky and Mole were talking about the wedding sitting by the computer, which had Lucy and Vivi playing a game on it. Lulu and Ivy were sitting next to Kenny and Token just listening to Craig talk to them. Jamie was on Guitar Hero with Cartman, Cartman was winning though. After a few minutes Matthew walked in, Vivi looked at him and smiled walking over to him and starting to talk to him.

"I think she like likes him" Lulu said grinning to Kenny. He wrapped an arm around her and they cuddled up together, they must have made up I thought to myself. Ivy and Token did the same and they all look at me and Craig. I quickly jumped up looking around the room.

"I'm gonna get some chips, anyone coming?" I said, Craig nodded and got up as well but the others just said they would steal my chips so I laughed and me and Craig walked out. I let out a sigh as we got out and then I heard shouting from behind the corner. I peeked round and saw John and Joey both arguing but then talking quietly.

"What if that dick Matthew is in there?! What then?!" I saw John from the corner of my eye put a hand on his head. He turned to face me and then I jumped back, hearing footsteps and then seeing Johns face frowning.

"Jess" He simply said, not realising Craig was behind him.

"Yes?"

"First of all, what are you doing and secondly is Matthew in there?" He said pulling me so Joey could see me.

"Get off John for god's sake!" I shouted being pulled harder, but then he let go for some reason and stepped back. I looked up and saw Craig standing behind me, I smiled and then looked at Joey and John.

"Well first of all, seeing what the hell you two are shouting about and second of all yeh he is so don't start a fight" I said rolling my eyes and then turning around to see Vivi standing there.

"What's happening here then?" She said walking forward so she was standing next to me. Joey walked forward and Vivi did the same, them both glaring at each other slightly.

"You are a scum bag Joey!"

"You're the one who wanted to sleep with me!"

"Well I was fucking drunk! Now you're following me? Just leave me alone!"

"Everyone knows you're a mega slut anyway!"

"Fuck off you piece of shit!" Joey shrugged and then walked off leaving us four all standing there. I went over to Vivi and asked her if she was ok. She nodded and then John came over.

"... Joey can be a bitch when he wants to be" He said, Vivi looking up and nodding to him then looking at me again.

"Let's go back in" She said, turning around and walking back to the club. I nodded and grabbed Craig's hand and pulled him along into the club. John followed as well and we all went in as the music played loud. I smirked and then dragged Craig onto the dance floor.

"Come on, this is awesome rave music" I said jumping up and down with my hand punching the air. Lucky and Mole came on next followed by many people until nearly everyone was dancing.

_Vivi's POV_

I stood at the side watching everyone happily dance. I sighed to myself and then saw Lucy walking over to me.

"Haven't got anyone to dance with either?" Lucy said standing next to me. I nodded and sighed.

"Everyone is taken. Heck even Cartman has someone to dance with" I said looking over to him and Jamie dancing. I looked around again and saw Butters and Matthew talking. I smiled and pointed them out to Lucy.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"I said with a grin on my face. Lucy looked and then giggled and nodded.

"Let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**Johny (changed it cause there is two Johns) - dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


	15. 2 Week's Later

**Thanks for all the reviews 8D It's one of the things that keeps my story going.**

**Well this is a short chapter cause I feel like a short one.**

**Note: I'm not accepting any more OC's, sorry. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Lucy's POV:_

I sat in my room; Jess was sat next to me on her own laptop while I was on my own. Jess was talking to me about not being able to wait for the Fall Out Boy concert in a few weeks. I just laughed at how she described how she didn't want to wait. I checked me Bebo and noticed I hadn't updated my blog in two weeks.

"Jess shut up and listen to fall out boy while I update my blog" I said, Jess plugged her headphones in and then shut up without another word. I smirked and clicked on 'Update my Blog' and then smiled a little getting ready to type what had happened the past two weeks.

_Hey fellow Bloggers! It's Lucy here! You must have thought I died or something because I haven't updated in two weeks!_

_Well I have LOADS to tell you all! First of all, the day I last updated my blog was just before I went to the Youth Club. I didn't see Clyde that day, thankfully, and instead me and Vivi spent some time with Butters and Matthew. And in the end me and Butters ended up kissing! I couldn't believe it myself but still. He is a great boyfriend, way better than that ass hole Clyde. _

_Also the next week was pretty fun filled! With the school we went to this camp thing and all of us decided to ditch cause the camp was crap! Amber and Tweek got lost and then we got chased by a bear and spent the night up a tree! Hayley ended up getting ill and her and Kyle went back to the camp to make sure she would get better. John and Stan ended up fighting too, it was hella dramatic. Then, Lulu and Kenny broke up! But they got back together by the end. Typical. _

_Jess and Craig seemed to be getting on really well which was great, but it didn't make Jess any weirder. She ended up making Jamie go insane cause she was saying random shit like "I wonder if Cartman and Butters had sex, then Butters got pregnant with a butt baby?" I don't think I've laughed so much in a while. Blade nearly killed us all when some random dude and him started fighting. He killed the random dude but that ended up being Ivy's second cousin, not Cartman, and she was really annoyed and tried to kill Blade. Well that was the first week._

_The second week we had off school because Jess flooded the school by accident. Well she says it was by accident, but I bet it wasn't. The teachers don't know it's her though, thank god for that. So we all went random places, like the theme park and zoo and shit. I never got time to update cause we were doing random photo shoots, going places and having loads of fun! I stopped at other people's houses most nights so that's another reason._

_But I was meant to have my period last week but it's late. Jess keeps saying "SHE'S PREGGERS" but I don't think so. Amber came over and gave me some test's she stole of her big sister and I'm temped to see. I'm not sure though... _

_I'll update you on things later!_

_Lucy xoxoxo_

I looked at the tests and picked one up and looked at Jess, she raised a eyebrow and smirked.

"Told ya" She said in a mocking tone. I threw a pillow at her and then went into the bathroom to see.

_Jess' POV:_

After about ten minutes, there had been no sound from the bath room. I frowned. I had been joking about Lucy being pregnant, but maybe she was. No, she can't be I thought to myself getting up and then knocking on the door.

"Luce, you ok?" I said, the door slowly opened and I saw Lucy looking into the mirror with tears streaming down her face.

"I-I've done three tests, all positive..." She said, I think my mouth dropped open.

"... Fucking hell Lucy" I said. I couldn't think of anything else to day. She shook her head and then started crying again.

"Oh shit Lucy" I said trying to comfort her. I took Lucy and saw her blog and then grabbed my phone calling all the girls.

"Amber, get over here now and ring the other girls" I said once Amber picked up.

"What's happened?" She asked, Lucy still crying.

"... Lucy's Pregnant" I said, hearing a gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Shit! I'll be right over!"

After about an hour all the girls were round confuting Lucy. I looked at Amber and she came over to me.

"Who is the father?" She said, Lucy sat up and sniffed. We both walked over to her and sat down near her.

"Butters?" Hayley said, Lucy shook her head and sighed.

"No, we didn't want to do it..." She said. That's when it clicked in my brain.

"Clyde?!" I said, all the girls looking to me and then to Lucy. She nodded and then cried some more. We were all shocked into silence.

"Well, you will have to tell him Lucy..." Vivi said, Lucy nodded and then we all hugged her.

"We need to get your mind off this! To the ice cream parlour!" Lulu shouted, Lucy laughed and then nodded wiping her eyes. We all set off to the ice cream parlour to get some ice cream to cheer Lucy up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**Johny (changed it cause there is two Johns) - dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


	16. Telling Clyde

**Thanks for all the reviews 8D It's one of the things that keeps my story going.**

**Well this is a short chapter cause I feel like a short one.**

**Note: I'm not accepting any more OC's, sorry. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I looked at Lucy as we both walked to school on the Monday morning. The school was ready for us to come back, I had hoped the flooding would take longer to sort but at least we had an extra week off. As we walked in I knew that Lucy would have to tell Clyde. I frowned to myself as I saw Clyde kissing Annie by his locker. Lucy didn't seem to mind, she just walked past him. I spat on him, and then smirked as Craig shouted at him for trying to punch me. I went to Lucy's locked and she was talking to Amber.

"Hey you two, gonna tell Clyde Lucy?" I asked, Amber smirked and nodded in agreement. Lucy sighed and then nodded slowly turning around.

"Want me to go get him?" I said, Lucy nodded again and Amber grabbed her arm to make sure she didn't run off. I ran down the corridor and walked up to Clyde.

"Hey Clyde you better come with me now ok?" I said, Clyde glared at me and then stood up.

"Why?" He asked, Annie clinging onto him like a lost puppy. Pathetic, I thought to myself.

"Just come on" I said pulling Clyde along to where Lucy was.

_Lucy's POV:_

I tried to run away, but Amber pulled me back and as Clyde and Jess walked up to me I began to panic. As he walked up to me with that not bothered look on his face, how I longed to see his smile. I frowned to myself. What was I thinking! I was meant to hate this guy but I still loved him... Oh shit I'm in deep shit here right now.

"What is it Lucy?" He asked, not sounding annoyed or anything. I wanted to smile and just hug him but with what had happened I knew I should be mad and screaming at him, it was his fault after all.

"Clyde..." I said, tears coming to my eyes. I wish we were still together but I knew it would never work. I wiped my eyes and then looked back to him, he actually looked worried.

"I'm... Pregnant..." I said feeling the tears come back to my eyes. Clyde's mouth dropped open and he stepped back a little, putting his hands on his mouth.

"Shit..." He quietly said, I nodded wiping the tears from my face.

"And it's..." He started, but I stopped him straight away.

"Yes, I haven't done it with anyone else Clyde." I slowly said, he nodded and then put his hands in his pockets.

"Well... Look I'm really sorry for what I did and I will be here for you if you want to keep it, I will stick by you but I'm with Annie now so..." He said, I nodded and then hugged him. He slowly hugged back patting my back.

"Thanks so much Clyde, I hate abortions so I want to keep it..." I said pulling back. He nodded and then sighed loudly.

"Well I'll be here for you, I want to be a good dad" He said smiling a little and then stepping back.

"I better get back to Annie; she is a little clingy, talk to you later?" He said, I laughed and nodded waving as he ran off down the corridor. Amber suddenly hugged me and I hugged back laughing a little. I knew that this was like a big thing but if Clyde would help me then that would be great. Jess walked over and patted me on the back nodding then walking off to her first class.

"Thank god that's over..." I said to Amber and she nodded and we both went off to class.

_Jess' POV:_

"Karaoke night... Hmmm..." I said looking to Lucky who was also reading the flyer. We both looked to one another and then nodded as more people gathered around the flyer and started talking. Me and Lucky ran outside to where the others were and started to tell them all about the contest.

"There's a karaoke night at the school tonight, we should all go!" I shouted, only a few people looking up. Lucky smirked and then screamed grabbing everyone's attention.

"Thank you Lucky. Now, there's a karaoke contest tonight and we should all go and watch!" I said sitting down next to Craig and looking at the others.

"Sound's fun" Sandy said nodding to me. Stan agreed and then slowly one by one the others said they would come too. We all began to laugh at each other and the thought of us all going up one by one onto the stage.

That night, we all went to the hall to see not many people were actually there.

"Oh well, at least we get to have fun with our friends" Lucy said, the others nodding. She ran to the front and put on a song. She began to sing Better in Time by Leona Lewis. We all swayed side to side joining on the chorus. We all clapped as she went back down to her seat and cuddled up with Butters.

Next up was Matthew who sung Up Town Girl. All of the boys joined in while me and Lucky were nearly pissing ourselves laughing at this site.

Hayley sung Funhouse by Pink. Lulu sung Evacuate the Dance Floor with Kenny rapping the boys bit. Vivi sung, well rapped, The World should Revolve around Me. Amber sung Gives you Hell dancing with some weird moves. Craig, Kyle and Stan all sung She's so Lovely which I grabbed my guitar and started to play along rocking out. John sung Now Your Gone which me and Lucky had a complete rave to making most the people in the room laugh and some of them even joined in. Everyone knew who John was singing about.

Ivy sung Since You've Been Gone which most of us joined into. Joey sung Pump It which once again me but this time Kenny did really weird dance moves to it and joining in at some points. Johny rapped to the song Money in my Pocket which most of us joined into. Then Blade sung Sexyback, which made me laugh a lot. Jamie sung So What and ran around the room singing to random people making us all laugh. Sandy sung T the Best Damn Thing and then at the end said she wasn't singing to Stan because Stan was the best boyfriend ever. Lucky sung Shiney White Teeth which made us all laugh even more. Then finally it was me. I stepped up to the mic and then sighed looking through the songs. I decided in the end to sing Don't Stop Me Now. I managed to get everyone to stand up and I danced along to the words making everyone laugh at some points.

At the end everyone went home, as me and Craig waked home we saw Jamie and Cartman argueing, I guessed it was once again about trying to get Cartman to kiss Butters. But after a brief silence, they started to make out. Me and Crag began to laugh, and in a result got chased down the raod and we ended up having to hide from them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I chose the songs and who suing them by the order they came on the music channel I was watching. I sung along to most of them and it made me laugh way too much. I kept changing the channels so I could write faster. **

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**Johny (changed it cause there is two Johns) - dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


	17. Fall Out Boy Concert

**Thanks for all the reviews 8D It's one of the things that keeps my story going.**

**Well this is a random chapter. Just random. Please send in idea's for your OC, it will help me write more. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_Thanks for the Memory's, even though they weren't so great, he tastes like you only sweeter..._

I was singing at the top of my lungs dancing along to Fall Out Boy as they played right in front of my eyes. Amber, I love you so much right now. She was laughing at me but Lucky and Lucy were joining in. Once they finished and said there bye's us four all ran to meet the band. After that we came out and Amber just laughed getting into the car as me and Lucky talked crazily about the band.

"OMG THEY WERE AMAZING" I shouted getting into the car and laughing.

"I KNOW" Lucky shouted also laughing. Lucy got in and then held her stomach.

"God I'm getting fatter" She said as Amber started the car. Me and Lucky were sitting in the back and Amber and Lucy were in the front. Lucky laughed and then nodded.

"Well Duh, your pregnant Lucy" She said, all of us laughing except Lucy. She just smirked and then sat back looking at the road. Then all of a sudden the car began to slow down. Amber managed to stop on the side of the road when she realised that the car was out of gas. The next gas station was ages away and it was dark were we were. I sighed and then got out the car, sitting on the roof and grabbing my cell phone out.

"Damn it! No signal" I shouted as the others got out and looked at the car.

"Oh god no were stuck!" Amber shouted looking around and then screaming. Lucy also screamed getting back in the car and putting the radio on which actually worked. I looked at Lucky and we both got back in, once Amber had stopped screaming she joined us. I looked at my phone and then smiled texting Craig.

"I got some signal" I said sending the message and then smiling to the others. They turned the radio up and then we started to dance in the car. I got a reply about ten minutes later.

"What does it say Jess?" Lucky asked smiling to me.

"Oh, it says don't worry babe, me and mole on the way in one car and Tweek is on the way in the other. We might be a while, love you, then a few kisses but that's it" The others all looked at me and said 'aww' which I glared at them.

"So were leaving the car here?" I said, Amber quickly sat up and shook her head.

"No way! I'll call someone to pick it up" She said getting her phone out and then getting out the car walking around on her phone. After a few minutes, we heard a scream and then saw Amber running back to the car jumping in and locking us in there.

"What happened now?" Lucy said sighing. Amber looked at us all, she looked pretty scared.

"I saw a fox!" She squealed, all of us just rolling our eyes. We all sat in the car looking at each other.

"So, Amber, you and Tweek been going good? Tell us about you two" Lucy asked, all of us turning to Amber. She blushed and then giggled looking down fiddling with her hands.

"Well not much to tell really..." She started leaning back and opening her glove compartment passing us all some gum.

"Tell us anyway!" Lucky said throwing the gum into her mouth and chewing happily. Amber laughed and then sighed looking out the window.

"Well it's been good, I mean he is sweet, we kiss all the time and he is less shaky now. I got him to go one day without Coffee! I was so impressed but the next day we both drunk so much coffee... He is a great guy what about you and Butter's Lucy?" Amber said smirking and looking to Lucy who looked away with a blush pasted on her face.

"Well he is nice and he wants to stick with me through this all but I think his parent's want him to dump me... I can't stand his parents... Plus Jamie is making it worse by always telling Butters to dump me and ask Cartman out... Sometimes I think that he will dump me and Clyde's girlfriend is very clingy so I think she will be jealous and shit..." I frowned and when I looked to Lucky she was also frowning. Amber hugged Lucy and then she smiled to us all the then turned to me.

"What about you and Craig Jess?" Lucy said, all the eye's turning on me. I rolled my eyes and looked to them.

"Good, he is always taking me place's I s'pose. He is a great guy I'm glad about what happened at the party for me... Lucky! How is you and Mole?" I asked laughing and turning to Lucky who grinned and then showed the engagement ring.

"Is this enough for you?" She said laughing. We all started to laugh and then we heard some car's pull up. I jumped out with Lucky and saw Craig get out the car. I smiled to him and walked over kissing him on the cheek and then Tweek got out his car going to Amber. He was a little shaky. We all got into our car's and once we did we all drove off. In the car I was in, Lucky and Mole were in the front talking and me and Craig were in the back. I was telling him all about the concert and what happened in the car and Lucky was talking to Mole about the wedding and shit like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**Johny (changed it cause there is two Johns) - dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


	18. Grease

**Thanks for all the reviews 8D It's one of the things that keeps my story going.**

**OK errr I started school again and this is a important year for me, which includes GCSE test's, LOADS of homework and trips and work to do.**

**BUT IM GOING TO SEE PARAMORE IN DECEMBER WOOOOOOOOOP 8D**

**Sooo sorry for taking forever to update...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Shit shit shit shit shit. I looked at Lucky and I knew she was thinking the same. I looked back over to Lucy and Butters who were talking about something, but we all knew what that something was. We sighed and then looked to one another once again sitting down on the nearest table then watching them again.

"She said about this didn't she?" Lucky said frowning as she began to walk over to us. I nodded and then looked at Lucy as she walked over to us and sat in between us.

"... I need a beer" Lucy said frowning and looking around for someone to get some beer off. Me and Lucky couldn't help but frown. You know when you glance at a friend, and you just know you and your friend are thinking the same thing but no words need to be spoken? Yeh, that's me and Lucky. We both sighed at the same time and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Amber raced up hugging Lucy tightly.

Us four seemed to be really good friend's now, ever since the Fall Out Boy Concert we have gotten closer I think. Me and Lucky decided to walk into class early so we could just talk and wouldn't be late. After a while loads of others came in and once the bell went, everyone seemed to be in the class room. Then our bitch of a teacher walked in, looking happy for once.

She got out some play scripts and handed them out. It was a play all of us knew. Grease.

"Now, Class, we shall be doing the play Grease in front of the whole school so I want you to pick the character you wanna try out for and then I will ask for people to come up and then sing and act in front of the whole class. So pick now!" She shouted, everyone turning around and sitting in new places.

"I want to be Sandy!" Lulu shouted smiling happily. Kenny laughed and she hit him angrily.

"You are going to be Danny!" She said to him, making all of us laugh this time. He shook is head and then began to tell her he wasn't going to do that. I hoped they wouldn't end up fighting again. I looked to the others and then flicked through the script.

"Guys, this is a new kind of version. All updated and shit" I said looking through it. Lucky looked over my shoulder and laughed.

"Oh shit I'm gonna fail at this girls" Lucky said laughing. I looked around and Clyde was reading through the script with his girlfriend, who is a total bitch, handing on his shoulder.

----------------------------------

"JESS THE LIST IS UP" I turned around and saw Lucy running to me with a list in her hand.

"THERE WERE TWO SO I STOLE ON" She shouted smiling to me. I grabbed it off her and we all, and by we all I mean like all our big group of friends, looked at the list.

_Clyde Donnervan as Danny  
Lucy Montgomery as Sandy  
Lulu Summers as Rizzo  
John Vanson as Kenickie  
Matthew Pilstin as Doody  
Butters Stotch as Sonny  
Stan Marsh as Putzie  
Sandy Tran as Frenchy  
Ivy Valmont as Jamie  
Amber Lark as Marty..._

I looked through the sheet then at the end, to my surprise, I saw my name.

_Lucky Day will be singing for an opening and Jess Skidmore's band who we do not know the name of shall be playing at the end._

"WHAT THE HELL WE NEVER AGREED" I shouted as people grabbed the paper off me. I then saw John appear with a smirk on his face.

"Well I said you could, I am the manager" I grabbed his collar and then pushed him against the lockers.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME" I screamed throwing him backwards and the walking over to the others who didn't even notice me scream at John.

"Clyde is Danny... and I am Sandy! Oh god..." Lucy said frowning and then looking around for Clyde, who was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and then walked over to Lucky who looked a little pissed off.

"I didn't say I would sing!" She screamed looking at me. We both looked to the crowed who were all talking about their parts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**Johny (changed it cause there is two Johns) - dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


	19. Random

**Thanks for all the reviews 8D It's one of the things that keeps my story going.**

**Ok. I am starting to write some one shot's for OC's so tell me if you want a one shot and who with. I'm not very good at writing like people X Kenny or Craig cause of this thing in my head which makes me a little meh about it sooo sorry if I write one for you with them but it fails. Anyway hope you like the next chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Where is Clyde?" Anne came up to me asking. I rolled my eyes and then pointed to the drama room. She is too stupid to even get a D on any test. I walked to my locker and opened it, seeing John walking along the corridor talking to Matt about something. They walked past, well they were about to walk past when I pushed my locker door and John walked right into it. Me and Matt were in hysteric's laughing, while John just glared.

"Oh Thanks a lot Bitch" He growled at me. I was still laughing but I managed to stop and just smirk.

"You're the one who walked into it, plus you signed us up for that stupid play. Your life shall be hell with pranks" I closed my locker and then saw Wendy walking towards us. I saw John's face, and he was staring at her. Perfect Opportunity; right?

"Hey Wendy! Come over here!" I shouted, her turning in my direction and walking over crossing her arms. We never saw eye to eye, but if we had to do science or whatever projects together we could get on and try and get an A.

"What?" She asked, looking at John who was still staring.

"Well I know someone who really really likes you but he won't admit it" I glanced at John who was glaring at me, ready to attempt to beat the crap out of me I'm guessing. I smirked and looked back to Wendy who was also looking at John.

"I know, it's pretty obvious; I would consider going out with him again but then he just acts like a jerk. I better go" Wendy harshly said walking off. I tilted my head and then went to the drama room with John following and shouting abuse at me. We got into the drama room to see Clyde and Anne fighting with Lucy at the centre of it all.

"It's part of the play! We have to practice you know!" Clyde shouted at Anne who glared at Lucy.

"Well you could have told me first! Why must you never want me around!" Anne shouted running out and crying. Everyone watched her go and then we all looked at Clyde and shook their heads as he sighed.

"She is too... Ugh... I think I may as well dump her now" Clyde said frowning and then picking up his bag pack and turning to us all nodding once then running out. Lucy sighed and then rolled her eyes throwing down her script.

"That Anne is so annoying!" She shouted sighing angrily as me and John just stood there listening to Lucy ranting. I rolled my eyes and then John coughed getting Lucy's attention.

"Lucy? Just because your knocked up doesn't mean that you get to rant all the time to me" Lucy threw the nearest book at him and I just laughed. She turned to me and glared. I knew it wasn't a good time. Me and John sat down and Lucy joined us sighing and then frowning to John.

"Sometimes I wonder, why?" She said, making me laugh again. John smirked and got up leaving. I watched him go then flipped off when he was just out the door. I turned back to Lucy and there was silence for a while.

"... Girl talk?" Lucy said smiling at me I smirked and nodded resting my head on my hand.

"So anything wrong?" I said yawning, I had to sing for grease with my band and they wanted me to sing with Lucky in front of the whole school and I had to practice, thus leaving me tired.

"I think I like Clyde... I mean were getting closer and his girlfriend well.. ex girlfriend even is being all bitchy.. y'know?" She said frowning to me. I shook my head and got up pulling Lucy up.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know to be fair, now come on lets go to pizza hut and a movie tonight." I said pulling her out the room and off we went to find the others.

-----------------

"Ignorance is your new best friend!" I sung at the top of my lungs as me and the whole gang walked along the streets, some of the others joined in but most stayed silent, thinking of somewhere we could go.

"I know! How about... oh... wait... no forget it" Matthew said, Vivi watching him dreamily as they both walked along side by side. I smirked and continued my singing.

"Hello idiots" I looked forward and there was Joey, but with some other dudes. I stepped back a little and Craig grabbed me and pulled me close. Stan stepped forward a arm tightly around Sandy.

"Joey, what do you want?" Stan calmly said, Joey smirked and then took a cigarette out of his mouth and threw it at us. The other boys smirked and then looked at one another looking at us all, mostly us girls. One of them went forward and grabs Lulu's chin pulling her close and smirking.

"Hey, this one is hot with nice big bo-" Kenny jumped forward and wacked the boy in the face sending him flying. Lulu quickly turned around and hugged Kenny tightly as Kenny spit on the boy, now lying on the floor clutching his cheek. Joey rolled his eyed and stepped forward.

"Boys, boys, boys, let us have some fun. Come on" Joey said, something wasn't right about him. Another boy came forward close to me, I growled at him and he smirked stepping back a little. Mole came forward with a shovel and Lucky clutched onto his arm.

"What the hell Joey!" Vivi said stepping in front of everyone. Joey grinned and grabbed Vivi's arm pulling her off.

"Get 'um!" He shouted pulling Vivi along while she screamed. The other boys stood in front of us and smirked. Matthew jumped forward pushing past all the boys and running after Vivi and Joey who had gone into a dark ally. All of the boys began fighting the other boys as me and Lucky tried to get to Vivi, but one boy stopped us. We started to beat the shit out him and hope Matthew could get to Vivi in time.

_Matthews POV_

I ran as fast as I could, running into the Ally way Joey had dragged Vivi, kicking and screaming. I looked forward and there was Joey, running his filthy hands all over Vivi while she tried to scream, muffled by his mouth roughly on hers. I ran up to Joey punching him in the face and the scrap began.

"Scum bag!" I shouted kicking Joey hard, he returned the kick but this time to my privet place. I managed to stay up and punch him one again. I blocked out all the pain and just kept going until I knocked Joey out. He lay on the floor, and I spat on him turning to Vivi. Her hair was messed up, her face was stained with tears and she was shaking, from the fright or maybe from the cold. She ran up to me hugging me tightly. I hugged back and took my coat off wrapping it around us both. We stayed like that, for what seemed to be forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please send in some plot ideasss**

**OC's Used:**

**Hayley- SouthParkPwnsYou**

**Lucy- Kootie Bomb**

**Johny (changed it cause there is two Johns) - dnny**

**Lulu- ****Especially Kenny**

**Amber- 3words**

**Sandy- .love**

**Ivy- Cartooncutie16**

**Matthew- MysticShadowFall**

**Lucky- Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Vivi- ****PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Blade- 13Blade13**

**Joey- StanTheMan-SP**

**Jamie- ****Rika Hikari15**

**John- ****JVM-SP150**

**Please Review 8D**


End file.
